Kitty
by coockie8
Summary: After catching Paul submitting to some guy in a back alley, Ash learns of a whole other side of Paul; a side he will soon come to call 'Kitty'. In this story we will follow Ash as he discovers his inner 'Master' and becomes determined to make Paul his slave. Warnings: Rape, BDSM, Master/Slave, costume play, cat fetish, 3rd person fetish, toys, anal, oral, double penetration.
1. Prologue

_**New story (my stupid sister got me back into Pokémon the other side and this happened), this is gonna be really dirty (I hope y'all don't mind) Enjoy. **_

Prologue

Brock, Dawn and I slowly walked down the street in a fairly run down old town that didn't even have a name; people had just taken to calling it the 'black town' and said that kids shouldn't wander around here. Dawn continuously tried to make her skirt longer every time some creep would look at her funny, the sudden urge to pee hit me and I handed Pikachu to Dawn

"I'll be right back,"

I chuckled before running off to find a bathroom. It's not that I had any issues with having Pikachu with me while I went to the bathroom, it was just that this town had a bad reputation for beating people up and stealing their Pokémon; and when I say beat up, I don't mean just a little fist fight, I mean these guys usually had knives and stuff. I ran into a rundown café to use their bathroom, the frightened looking lady behind the table smile wearily and gave me the key. I smiled kindly at her to which she sighed in relief and I ran to the bathroom. After relieving myself and came out to give the key back, she smiled at me and handed me and small coffee and donut

"Don't hang around this town for too long, or you'll wind up hurt,"

She warned before scurrying off to the backroom. I sighed and headed out; munching on the donut she was kind enough to give me. I sighed again and looked around; where was I again? I shook my head and just started walking; it was a while off long, tedious walking before I was ready to admit that I was lost. I sighed and contemplated asking for directions…. That was probably a bad idea; I turned down an alley and hid when I heard talking

"If you're good I won't have to hurt you,"

A gruff voice chuckled. I peeked out of my hiding spot to see a huge, muscle man pin and much smaller boy to a wall….. Wait a minute; I know that boy!

"Paul?"

I whispered to myself.

"Or you could do us both a favor and leave me alone!"

Paul snapped. I bit my lip; was he crazy!?

"You might wanna bite that tongue of yours; or better yet, I'll do it for ya,"

The man purred before pushing his lips against Paul's, Paul struggled and beat his fists against the much larger man's chest as he turned he head to the side

"Get o-,"

He choked as the man shoved a hand in his pants; Paul's knees shook and he grabbed the man's biceps to keep from falling

"I do love me a little boy,"

He chuckled darkly. I tried to will myself to move, but couldn't; I was to scared, this guy could easily punch my skull in if he wanted to, but my conscience wouldn't let me just walk away and leave Paul there. He whimpered submissively as the man roughly stroked his hand in his pants

"These are very in the way,"

He growled while pulling Paul's jeans open then pulling them down. Paul yelped then snarled and tried to move away, the man grabbed him and slammed him into the wall again

"Don't be stupid now, pretty boy,"

He purred while licking up Paul's neck, said boy whimpered and his knees shook again

"L-Let me go,"

He panted. The older man chuckled and roughly bit Paul's earlobe, he yelped and tried to pull away again; but the fight was weaker, he was slowly giving in.

"If you just submit, this'll be way easier for both of us,"

The man purred. Paul scoffed and looked away, the man chuckled and nibbled on Paul's exposed neck. Paul whimpered and shook violently; probably due to inner turmoil. The man unzipped Paul's jacket then lifter his shirt up before leaning down and sucking on a nipple; a cry tore its way from Paul's throat and he thrusted his hips towards the man. The larger man chuckled and lifted Paul's legs; wrapping them around his waist

"Good boy,"

He purred while pulling Paul's briefs down away from his butt, Paul bit the man's neck, he chuckled

"That's feels nice, pretty boy,"

He praised. Paul just whimpered and ground his hips against him, the taller man open his pants and pulled out his massive manhood

"This is gonna hurt a bit,"

He purred as he prodded against Paul's ass. The smaller boy whimpered and wrapped his arms around the larger male; his jacket falling off his shoulders and covering his hands more. The man slowly pushed himself into Paul; Paul clenched his teeth and whimpered in pain

"S-So big,"

He whimpered pitifully. The man chuckled and started thrusting. Paul yelped and tightened his grip on the man as he was brutally pounded. The man let out a grunt as he lowered Paul's legs to the ground and pulled out before flipping him, bending him over and entering him again. Paul choked of a scream and the man grabbed a fistful of Paul's hair and pulled the boys head back

"Beg for it, bitch, beg for my cock!"

He bellowed while slapping Paul's ass. The smaller boy yelped and looked back at the larger man with tear filled eyes

"F-Fuck me harder, please, fuck me harder~!"

He begged. A jolt of arousal shot down my spine and straight to my crotch, the man laughed and pulled Paul's hair harder as he pounded faster

"Who do you belong to, bitch!"

He growled while slipping his thumb into Paul alongside his massive cock. Paul yelped at the extra stretching but otherwise kept the tempo as he pressed his forehead into the grimy wall

"You, I belong to you,"

He panted heavily; the man pulled his hair back again, pulling Paul's head away from the wall in the process. The smaller boy whimpered and brought his knees together

"I-I'm close~,"

He mewled. The man laughed and slapped his ass again

"You are such a dirty fucking slut!"

He chuckled while bringing his hand up to twist on of Paul's nipples. Said boy arched and let out a choked sob, the man released Paul's hair and nipple to grip his hips and fuck him harder. Paul was very vocal now; like he no longer cared who heard. He clawed at the wall and met the man's every thrust, the man tensed and let out a loud moan; Paul tensed as well and looked over his shoulder as the man pulled out. He dropped to his knees behind Paul and tenderly kissed the bruise on his butt from where he kept spanking

"Don't worry, pretty boy; I'll still get you off, I mean you moan so pretty it would be a _crime _not too,"

He purred before leaning forward and delving his tongue into Paul's abused hole. He shivered and whimpered as the man sucked, licked and slurped his entrance; Paul panted quickly and unevenly as the man rimmed him. Paul's knees began to shake and it was obvious that he was going to cum soon, he looked over his shoulder again at the taller man as he drank his own cum from Paul's ass

"I-I can't hold it anymore,"

He whimpered. The man chuckled against him and slapped his ass again before pulling away; a trail of saliva mixed with cum hanging between his mouth and Paul's hole.

"So cum, slut,"

He purred harshly. Paul shivered at the cruel words and his knees gave out as he rubbed his thighs together; desperate for any kind of friction, but too embarrassed to actually touch himself. The man chuckled again

"Do you want me to touch you?"

He purred while teasing a finger up Paul's thigh, the younger boy nodded and bit his lip

"Yes, please touch me,"

He pleaded. The man chuckled and pulled Paul into his lap; their size difference a bit ridiculous. The man leaned forward and started sucking on Paul's nipple again as he toyed the other one between his thumb and index finger, Paul's mewled pathetically as he rubbed his shaft against the guys stomach, the man brought his hand between them and wrapped it around Paul's straining boyhood; that sent him over the edge. Paul arched and let out a loud cry as he came before slumping forward; resting his head against the man's chest. It was then that I found my will to turn and run; I had just witnessed someone get raped, no matter how much they liked it, it had been rape… And I liked it. Paul was probably scarred for life now and I've never been more turned on in my life.


	2. Trying to control the urges

**New chapter! Hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 1: Trying to control the urges

I didn't look for Dawn and Brock; I just ran. I didn't want to stop, I was too scared to stop; Paul had just been raped and I totally enjoyed it. I stopped once I was out of the town and pretty deep into the forest again, I panted as I leaned against a tree; the thoughts of Paul squirming and begging for more were still fresh in my mind and they made my cock throb with want. I slid down until I was sitting then I opened my jeans and pulled my erection out of my boxers, I groaned as I started pumping my hands along my throbbing shaft. I let my head fall back and groaned as I squeezed the head; my thoughts drifting back to Paul. He may be a jerk but he's fucking hot; I've never been able to deny that, but rape? That's not exactly something normal people get turned on by. I thought of the way he had begged for it and the way he'd yelp when he got spanked; my erection throbbed at the thought of spanking Paul. What, after the way he's treated me he deserved a little punishment. I was shocked by my own thoughts and desperately tried to shake them from my head. I came with a quiet groan and wiped my hand on the tree before putting myself back in my pants.

"_Skitty,"_

A Skitty purred while rubbing against my leg. I chuckled then smiled before stroking its head

"_Skitty!"_

It mewed happily before scampering off back into the forest.

"Ash!"

Dawn and Brock called in unison

"_Pika~!"_

I looked over as they ran up to me; Pikachu hopping onto my shoulder and rubbing his cheek against me. I grinned and pushed myself to my feet just in time to see Paul walk up behind Dawn, he glanced at me and my breath hitched; he had a slight limp, but nothing too serious. The throat crushing guilt began to sink in as I was reminded that I just jerked off to the thought of him getting raped. I walked in front of him as he passed Dawn and he looked up at me

"What do you want, loser?"

He hissed. Something clenched in my chest and I frowned; it was like an urge, or a craving. I knew the feeling because it felt similar to when I craved cake or something, this was just darker. Dawn and Brock looked at me in slight shock

"Don't call me that,"

I growled. Paul's eyes widened at me before he smirked

"You gonna make me?"

He tested. This overwhelming flash of dominance suddenly shot through me and I got the sudden urge to make him eat those words….. Or at least my cock. My brain stopped dead as that thought left as quickly as it came, I shook my head and turned away from Paul

"Whatever, I've got more important things to do right now,"

I grumbled before walking away from him; I needed to get these urges under control before I snapped and hurt somebody. Dawn and Brock ran to catch up to me

"Hey Ash, what was that all about?"

Dawn asked. I sighed and shook my head

"I don't know… I've never been so angry before….."

I mumbled. How dare that submissive little brat talk to me that way!? My eyes widened and I shook my head in attempt to rid myself of those thoughts. Dawn, Brock and I continued to walk until long after the sun had set; I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed the sun went down.

"Hey Ash, we should set up camp for the night,"

Dawn suddenly suggested; fatigue evident in her voice. I looked back at her before looking up at the night sky

"Oh, yeah sure,"

I agreed while putting my bag down. We set up camp but the crackling of another fire not too far away was distracting me

"I'll be right back,"

I mumbled and walked away to check it out. I walked a short while until the light of fire was visible through the trees and I peaked at who else was camped out here. I frowned at the site of Paul; in noting but a tank top and his briefs, shivering every time the wind would blow. I looked over at his clothes; they were soaking wet, something must've happened. I let my eyes roam over Paul's huddled up body; he was thin, but not too thin and had nice shapely legs. He had nice thighs; they curved perfectly and had just the right amount of weight, my body shivered at the thought of being between those perfect thighs. Another chilly breeze blew and Paul shivered again; shimmying closer to his fire. He sighed and reached into his bag before pulling out a Pokéball

"Ursaring, come on out,"

He sighed while throwing the Pokéball in the air. Ursaring came out in a flash and looked over at Paul, said boy stood and walked over to the large bear; cuddling into it

"I'm cold,"

I heard him mumbled into its belly. It wrapped him in its arms and sat down in front of the fire; another shock of arousal shot through me. Why did he have to be so damn cute; this wasn't like him….. Then again, I've never actually seen him when he's all alone with his Pokémon and they're not training. He sighed happily and curled up against Ursaring

"I'm not cold anymore,"

He mumbled. Ursaring let out a heavy sigh and just leaned back against a tree; must be used to this… That's kinda cute. I backed away before turning and heading back towards my own camp, I arrived just as they got a fire going

"Oh, hey…. Where'd you go?"

Brock asked as I sat down in front of the fire. I pointed in the direction I'd just come from

"Paul's set up over there, I was just checking who had camped, that's all,"

I answered truthfully. They shrugged

"Alright well, we're gonna turn in; try not to fall asleep too late,"

Brock mumbled as he and Dawn curled into their sleeping bags. I sighed and lied back; where were these urges coming from, I'd never felt them for Paul in the past, so what was so different now? I shook my head and got into my sleeping bag; I could think about in the morning.

**We got to see some cutesy Paul in this one; cuddling with his ursaring. In all honesty, if I was cold I'd cuddle that shit to though. Ash is confuzled, maybe he'll start to figure things out in the next chapter!**


	3. Perfectly Fine

**And we have another chapter! Please enjoy**

Chapter 2: Perfectly Fine

I shifted as the sun assaulted my face from between the trees before rolling onto my back and opening my eyes

"Pikachu…. You awake?"

I asked quietly. He just shifted and curled into a ball, I sighed and stood; getting changed then heading over to Paul's camp, just to see if he had woken up. I peeked through the trees at where Paul was; still curled up with his Ursaring. He may not have been awake, but his Ursaring sure was as it looked up at me and snarled in warning. I flinched away from the over-protective Ursaring but couldn't help smiling at its protective nature.

"Calm down, Ursaring, I'm not gonna hurt him,"

I assured while raising my hands. Ursaring wrapped its arms tighter around Paul and continued to snarl at me. I sighed and decided to walk forward; slowly and keeping my hands in view

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt him,"

I assured. Ursaring snarled and pivoted its body to move Paul away from me; Paul mumbled something in his sleep before groaning. I frowned

"You keep moving around like that and you'll wake him up,"

I warned. Ursaring looked down at Paul and brushed his hair out of his face with its claws. Paul groaned and nuzzled his face into its tummy

"Down girl,"

He sighed. Ursaring; who was apparently female, looked down at him and hummed happily. She loosened her grip on him and set him down on the ground before stalking over to me and growling in my face

"I was just checking up you guys, I saw you last night out here and just wanted to make sure he was okay,"

I assured; yeesh, talk about a momma bear. I heard quiet groaning coming off from behind Ursaring

"Ursaring, what are you doing?"

Paul yawned while sitting up. He stretched his arms out above him; causing his tank top to rise up. My cheeks heat up at the sight of skin and I looked away from his

"Ash? What are you doing here?"

He growled; it wasn't a friendly greeting in the least and Ursaring got more hostile at the sound of Paul's displeasure. I flinched away from the angry momma bear and watched Paul check to see if his clothes were dry. He let out a quiet sigh of frustration and began pulling his wet clothes back on, I frowned slightly; I knew how uncomfortable wet jeans could be, not to mention they could be dangerous if you had sensitive skin. And judging by the smooth look and coloring of Paul's skin I would have to guess that he did, so I was a little worried he'd chafe his legs. I watched him pull his wet shirt on then shake out his jacket before putting that on as well, he turned and caught me staring

"You never answered my question,"

He snarled; obviously offended by my gawking. I cleared my throat and pointed behind me

"We're camped over there and I heard your fire last night, I thought I'd come see how you were seeing as you seemed pretty uncomfortable last night,"

I explained. Paul yawned again and stretched his shoulders

"I'm fine; although I'm surprised you care,"

He hissed. I rolled my eyes at him

"Just because you have this unexplained hate for me, doesn't mean I share your feelings; on contrary to your belief I'm actually quite fond of you,"

I scoffed. Paul shrugged

"Whatever,"

He mumbled while picking his bag up and pulling out a Pokéball

"C'mon Ursaring, don't waste your time on him,"

He grumbled while returning the vicious she-bear. He but his Pokéball away and turned to leave, I ran up to him and grabbed his bag to stop him from moving. He snarled and whipped around

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

He shrieked. I flinched; okay, bit of a touching issue. I clasped my hand over his mouth and pinned him to a nearby tree

"Will you keep it down?"

I hissed. I removed my hand from his mouth, but couldn't find the will to pull away. Paul struggled against me and memories of yesterday flashed through my brain; I instantly grew hard. Paul's struggling halted and he looked up at me with a shocked expression plastered on his face; he noticed. I decided to play dumb and pretend like I didn't know what his problem was, even I was technically the one with the problem, and it was a growing one. Paul began to struggle again, I shook my head and pinned his wrists to the tree

"Quit struggling,"

I growled. Something snapped in my brain and I soon found my lips and tongue on Paul's neck, he froze and let out a quiet, shocked squeak. All that did was send a wave of arousal down my spine; I groaned and sunk my skin into his soft, sweet skin. He yelped and began to struggle again

"What the hell are you doing!? Get off!"

Paul snapped. I pulled away just long enough to slap him, that stopped him dead in his struggles; it also woke me out of my trance and I abruptly pulled away. Paul put a hand to his cheek and looked up at me; his eyes glistening slightly, the slap had obviously shocked him. I swallowed thickly; there was nothing I could say to excuse my previous actions so I just ran. I ran back to my camp to find Brock and Dawn had already woken up and had breakfast; good.

"Come on, let's go,"

I urged. Brock looked up at me

"Don't you want something to eat?"

He asked. I shook my head

"No I'm good, let's just go,"

I pushed as Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder. I headed out before they were finished packing up; I couldn't stay there for fear of Paul coming to look for me. There was just no way I could explain myself; I didn't know why I did it. Dawn and Brock ran up to me

"Ash, are you okay?"

Dawn asked. I nodded and looked at them

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

I wondered. Brock frowned

"Because you've been acting strangely,"

He explained. I shook my head

"It's nothing you guys need to worry about, I'm fine,"

I assured while speeding ahead of them. Pikachu nudged my cheek, I sighed

"I'm sure Pikachu, I'm perfectly…. Fine,"

**Ash... No, you are not okay, stop lying to yourself. Well I hope you guys like this chapter, I try to get another one out soon.****  
**


End file.
